In this phase I project, Koronis Biomedical Technologies (KBT) proposes to develop an electroencephalography (EEG) based neurofeedback video game to enable individuals to improve neurocognitive processes associated with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). Neurofeedback is a form of biofeedback in which real-time measures of brainwave activity are presented to the individual in a manner that enables them to willfully control aspects of their brainwave activity with the goal o actively selecting desirable states or reducing time in undesirable states. A major goal of this project is to demonstrate, through scientific basis, under what training conditions do users get better at generalized cognitive training. This is an important and timely research objective given a number of high profile failures to find gains in general cognitive abilities, transference, as function of training. The phase I research program will design and construct an EEG Neurofeedback system that incorporates this feedback into a demonstration video game for children with ADHD and to conduct a pilot human study to evaluate and to test usability of the system. Positive evidence of trainability of executive function will form the basis of a properly controlled full human study in Phase II.